


Discovered

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: Imagine you confront Dr. Wells after discovering he’s the Reverse Flash.





	Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I LIVE! Seriously I haven’t posted anything in over a year and yet I’m still getting pings that people are enjoying my little stories. So figured may be time to give a little update ^^ lots of love all

You slowly walked into the cortex. Apprehensive about what you had discovered when you had run back over the security footage of the Reverse Flash attacking the lab. Something just didn’t make sense to you. Your gut wouldn’t stop bugging you that something. Was wrong, that something wasn’t right. You fought back the tears as you entered the nearly empty room.

Dr. Wells, your boss of the past four years, the man you had come to respect and trust…and love, sat with his back towards you. The back of his wheelchair had become a sight of comfort and reassurance but the knot in your stomach tightened as you tried hard to swallow back the tears that he threatened to spill.

Dr. Wells heard your footsteps approaching and he turned to look up at you. His blue eyes shining calmly behind his glasses. He gave a soft smile at first, before his expression quickly turned to worry.

‘Hey, is everything alright?’ He sounded so sincere as he turned his chair towards you. You stopped before him, clutching the tablet against your chest.

You had done some digging in the security footage and found a slight redundancy in the footage. It had been edited, hiding something that had happened in that ambush room beforehand. Quietly going to investigate the trap yourself, you had stumbled onto the projection that had left you shaken and scared…and in denial.

How could this man, this brilliant, amazing, caring man be the monster, the Reverse Flash? The same monster that had killed Barry’s mother and the one that had tormented your team. Your friends.

Your family.

You took a deep, shaky breath as you looked him right in the eyes.

‘It’s you….isn’t it? You’re the Reverse Flash.’ Your voice was shaky, hushed and breaking. Certainly not the strength you had been planning on showing as you ran this scenario through your head. But standing before him, remembering the quick secret kisses between the two of you as you worked on the particular accelerator, the whispered confessions for one another, the raw energy you felt whenever he was anywhere near you.

Something quickly crossed his eyes before he feigned ignorance and confusion. He took a deep breath and forced his usual, soft coy smile, as if he was amused. But you kept your eyes locked on his and could see the panic beneath the cool exterior.

‘What has made you think that?’ He asked, his voice strained as his eyes fell upon the tablet you clutched closely. You took a slow, shaky breath before pulling your gaze away and looking at the tablet. You tapped the play button on the security footage of you investigating the trap, and turned it towards him.

Dr. Wells grabbed it and watched, his expression turning hard. Your hands began to tremble as you tried to focus on controlling your breathing. Fighting the sobs that threatened to escape at any moment.

Confronting a murderous speedster was suicidal. But, confronting a murderous speedster who you happened to be irrevocably in love with….you had to know, and if he killed you, well…

What point was there in living when you were in love with a murderer who played you?

The moments seemed to tick by slowly. Dr. Wells set the tablet on the desk beside him, took a deep breath and looked up at you. It was that moment, you knew it was him. That your gut was right and that he was the Reverse Flash. He watched the revelation crossed your face and silent, heart-broken tears began to run down your face. He gripped the armrests of his chair and stood up, his chest mere inches away from you.

You bit down on your lip, your hands clenched at your sides as you tried hard to hold yourself together. His slender hand lifted up and cupped your chin, gently tilting your head back to look at him. Taking off his glasses he looked at you with a gentle, proud smile.

‘You would be the one to figure it out. You are so clever, unpredictable even to me.’ His voice was soft and soothing as he placed his glasses down and cupped your face in his warm hands.

‘I think…that’s why I fell in love with you.’ With a flash of red, his lips were on yours once more. Your body tensed, surprised…before melting into him, gripping his shirt in your hands, desperate that this was all a bad dream.

It was only when you felt a sharp pain and vibrating in your chest that you realized it was so much worse.


End file.
